game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Whispers of Wolves II: Godhunter
Whispers of Wolves II: Godhunter is an action role-playing video game designed by George Alder, developed by NCS New Haven and published by NINE100 Studios. It was released on December 11th, 2018 for the Anima and Microsoft Windows, and is the sequel to Whispers of Wolves. The game takes the Refusal ending of the first game as canon, and the player takes the new role of The Godhunter. Players can also import their characters from the first game to act as the NPC version of The Traitor. The game takes place in the south of Eltris, as opposed to the north, only a couple of years after the first game. The True Eternals have taken back their lands, although in a much more malicious way due to their centuries of being trapped. Although significantly weaker, having lost a lot of their power during their imprisonment, they are still some of the most powerful beings in the world. The Wolves remain as loyalists, guarding the gods and still hunting those against them. Gameplay Whispers of Wolves II: Godhunter retains the core gameplay of the original game, although with several changes and additions. As with the first game, the player creates a character and chooses a class, the selection of which is slightly different to the first game. The new player base is the Forsaken Basin, which functions identically to Doubter's Keep. It features merchants, the ability to level up via the returning Old Sage Ehros and multiple other NPCs. The player is again provided with the Worldmarker by Old Sage Ehros to travel around the world. The game features the same eight skills, as well as retaining the skill minimums for items and the proficiency system. The game adds several new weapons, armour, spells and general items, as well as many returning from the first game. The game also features a new type of equippable item known as Curios. Curios each provide different effects, usually just purely beneficial, although some of them have downsides alongside the benefits. The player can equip up to three curios at the same time, along with three weapons in each hand, four armour pieces, and eight usable items, identically to the first game. The core combat system is largely identical for both melee and magic, with the new weapons and spells adding different attack or defence opportunities. As well as the original five types of magic returning, a new form called Umbramancy (dark magic) is added. This comes with a new status effect called hexing, which reduces the maximum health of the victim upon full build-up. The player will encounter many new types of enemies, with several returning from the first game, and 28 bosses. The new bosses are designed with the same philosophy as the first game, prioritising uniqueness and difficult combat design. Synopsis Setting Whispers of Wolves II: Godhunter takes place in the southern parts of Eltris, which has taken an apocalyptic turn after the re-emergence of the True Eternals. The game begins with the protagonist travelling to the Forsaken Basin via the Antiquated Passage, and being chosen as the one to kill the gods, hence becoming The Godhunter. Plot TBA Locations The game world is designed similarly to the first game, although introduces several non-linear elements to create a world that feels a bit more open. For example, passages to important areas are placed in earlier areas, but the player will have to perform actions in later areas in order to access them. There are also several optional locations, as in the first game, that are not mandatory to finishing the game but feature new bosses and lore bits. Characters Similarly to the first game, there are many NPCs around the game world that have different functions, ranging from merchants to supporting characters that appear at different point in the game. More effort has been put into giving smaller sub-stories to most of the NPCs, with optional quests to follow that provide different rewards. The dialogue system has been improved to allow for the NPCs to have more complex interactions with the protagonist, and NPCs can become hostile based on the speech choices the player makers. Development Trailers */Kill the Gods Trailer/ Soundtrack Whispers of Wolves II: Godhunter makes use of an official score composed by a variety of composers. | length1 = 3:21 | title2 = | length2 = 3:59 | title3 = | length3 = 3:31 | title4 = | length4 = 3:37 | title5 = | length5 = 2:08 | title6 = | length6 = 3:35 | title7 = | length7 = 3:25 | title8 = | length8 = 4:56 | title9 = | length9 = 2:49 | title10 = | length10 = 2:20 | title11 = | length11 = 2:50 | title12 = | length12 = 3:37 | title13 = | length13 = 4:22 | title14 = | length14 = 4:20 | title15 = | length15 = 2:53 | title16 = | length16 = 3:49 | title17 = | length17 = 2:42 | title18 = | length18 = 3:36 | title19 = | length19 = 3:38 | title20 = | length20 = 3:53 | title21 = | length21 = 3:08 | title22 = | length22 = 2:41 | title23 = | length23 = 1:24 | title24 = | length24 = 2:08 | title25 = | length25 = 5:34 | title26 = | length26 = 2:06 | title27 = | length27 = 2:36 | title28 = | length28 = 4:38 | title29 = | length29 = 4:08 }} The Dance of Blood and Winter Soundtrack | length1 = 3:11 | title2 = | length2 = 3:13 | title3 = | length3 = 3:10 | title4 = | length4 = 3:01 | title5 = | length5 = 4:29 }} The Sage of Cyris Soundtrack | length1 = 2:51 | title2 = | length2 = 5:32 | title3 = | length3 = 5:01 | title4 = | length4 = 3:05 | title5 = | length5 = 4:35 }} Category:900bv Category:NINE100 Studios Category:NCS New Haven Category:Whispers of Wolves (series) Category:Whispers of Wolves II: Godhunter Category:Role-playing games Category:Open world